


Scales and Shells

by ml101



Series: Tales from the Water [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange, May Day Menagerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Rumple brings along two creatures from his latest adventure...giving Belle a temporary task of feeding a dragon and talking to a telepathic reptile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Hi leni-ba/Leni,
> 
> So yeah this was completely random and I was thinking of just scrapping it altogether when my mind decided that maybe the two creatures could be matchmakers in their own little sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all the fics! I do have some other water mythology stories (it was the prompt I had gotten in last year's RCIJ) and I'd (sorry bias) recommend them! :)
> 
> Your Zookeeper,  
> ml101/ wierdogal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're a fan of Pokemon, you may recognize the two creatures...if not well I've given some description to help your imagination. It wouldn't really matter if you know the two Pokemon or not :) Enjoy!

Belle had been looking over the many items that Rumple had around the castle. She had forgone her books for some exploring and she couldn't help but look at the different things that the Dark One had collected over the years.

Sure she was biased with the book collection the man had, but the swords, goblets and other objects peaked her curiosity as well.

Rumple's deals always produced the most peculiar and fascinating things. They had taken care of a horse, a sheep and a dog before until Rumple had found a suitable home for them...in another deal. But Belle knew that Rum had a soft spot for animals.

He had always thought she wasn't looking but she had seen how he handled them with care. How he fed them and checked on them regularly. He seemed to be at home with them and Belle couldn't help but imagine if he had some sort of farm before...was it a lost that him using dark magic and living up to the name of Dark One?

She had heard stories of him before...but that the Dark One was a centuries old entity and that the title is passed on. Rumple seemed to be the longest one because even members of her father's court who were decades older knew his name.

Books on the other hands others...like Gordon or Zozo, but the Dark One's name now was Rumplestitlskin and to Belle he was the mystery that she had yet to uncover. Maybe she could one item, one deal at a time.

So there she was at the man hall of the castle, looking over the things when she all but heard the magic swirl behind her. She had grown accustomed to it by now but Rumple had delighted himself in surprising her with his arrival when she had first arrived that she swore he took delight in trying to find new ways to make an entrance.

This was certainly new as Belle turned just in time to see Rumple lifting some sort of blue dragon with his magic before making it disappear.

"What was that?" gasped Belle as the dragon creature disappeared in a smoke of his magic.

"A dragon," replied Rumple as though it was nothing. "He's been dosed with some sort of potion that makes him a tad bit aggressive. He's going to be cooling off for a day or two in the lake."

"So no swimming then," remarked Belle as a joke but Rumple just looked at her curiously.

"You actually swim in the lake?" asked Rumple.

"Of course not," replied Belle as she moved towards the window. "Is it safe though? To have a dragon in the lake?"

Rumple was about to reply to her question when Belle felt another surge of magic...it was faint and very unlike Rumple's but it was still magic, like a presence at the back of her mind.

"I'll be right back," said Rumple as his eyes widened. "I want some tea when I do."

"And how long exactly will you be gone?" asked Belle. "The last time you said that I had to leave a tray of tea for a week."

"Not that long," came the reply and a smug grin before the Dark One waved his hand and he disappeared in a whirlwind of magical smoke.

* * *

Rumple had teleported himself to the edge of the lake, the sensation of someone inhabiting his thoughts growing stronger.

"Lapras, I do wish you won't do that quite often while you are here," complained Rumple as the marine reptile showed herself, swimming towards him. "And I'm pretty sure my caretaker felt your presence as well, you need to tone your telepathy down a tad."

The blue and light brown creature only smiled at him. "Oh I only spoke to you Rumple, your caretaker must have felt it because you two share some sort of bond." came the voice with is his mind as Lapras communicated with him.

"A bond? Nonsense!" argued Rumple. "Now why did you wish to see him?"

"Not I," replied Lapras as she positioned herself so Rumple could hop on the shell on her back and they went to the middle of the lake.

"Gyarados is a little restless," began Lapras and Rumple was starting to get used to the other voice inside his head. Well he had better since Lapras was helping the other sea creature wash the poison out his system.

"He's always restless," replied Rumple out loud. Lapras stopped and they waited. It wasn't long until the blue dragon emerged, splashing the Dark One, and continued to thrash along the waters.

"Not as restless as this," argued Lapras. The blue plesiosaurs turned to the dragon. "Gyarados, try and calm down."

"You try calming down when your own blood feels like fire running through your entire body," snapped back the dragon. Rum was able to hear him because Lapras had opened her mind to both of them. "I want to hurt something...I want to attack."

"You don't attack unless provoked Gyarados," tried Rumple. "You taught me that."

"Yes well maybe I should have and that damn hunter wouldn't have bested me," roared Gyarados as he dove back down to the depths of the lake only to emerge again, almost jumping entirely from the water, splashing Rumple once again who was ready this time and had shielded himself.

"You were calm enough when we had arrived," tried Lapras. "What happened there?"

"I was distracted by your caretaker," hissed Gyarados to the Dark One.

"What?" asked Rumple in disbelief. "Belle?"

"There was something in the air when we arrived...it was different and that sort of calmed me a bit," said Gyarados but then he swam back down. "Not anymore."

"Belle tends to have that calming level-headed effect on people," replied Rumple as he thought things over. The effect on the potion was meant for Gyarados to not be able to think clearly and not outsmart the hunter after him. It made him restless and violent and Rumple had come at the call of Lapras.

The sea creatures had saved his life after almost drowning (he didn't know how he was going to escape an underwater prison since technically he was immortal and couldn't drown but the water in his lungs was still painful) and offering the two a some sort of refuge until the poison wore off was the least he could do.

"Maybe I could ask her to drop you some food... what do you eat anyway?" asked Rumple.

"Berries usually," answered Gyarados, who still thrashed about, occasionally sending a splash of water his way. "Fruits. That'll be fine." He stopped and lifted his head out of the surface of the water. "Would eating help get this poison out of me?"

"Maybe," began Rumple. "I'll speak to Belle to come and visit and maybe that'll help calm you done even for a short time a day." He turned to Lapras. "Try and be gentle with the whole telepathy thing."

"And what will you be doing?" asked Lapras.

"I'll try and look for this poison and come up with an antidote," began Rumple as he nodded towards Lapras and teleported back to his castle to speak with his caretaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle was nervous. The basket of fruit Rumple had left for her that morning felt heavy like a giant bolder as she walked to the edge of the lake. Sure Rumple had teleported her but she had requested he didn't drop her exactly near the lake...a few distance from it so she could gather her thoughts and mentally prepare herself.

Not only was she going to be feeding a dragon...but apparently she was going to keep a telepathic plesiosaurs company for half the day. She had brought her books but Belle didn't think she was going to need them.

The creatures seemed to be Rumple's friends and the sensation of having some sort of presence at the back of your mind hit her and there she felt calm and at peace…

"No need to be afraid," said a female voice. "Gyarados may be restless now but he isn't always like that...well he has his good moments."

Belle blinked and turned to find Lapras smiling towards her. The voice she heard was inside her head and Belle thought she wouldn't be surprised of anything anymore after having stayed with the Dark One for quite some time.

Apparently, she was mistaken.

"You must be Lapras," replied Belle aloud as Rumple had told her that it was ok and it was probably for the best to reply out loud because he had almost gone insane when he tried. "My name is Belle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Belle," replied Lapras with a bow. "Although I wish it was under different circumstances."

"You and me both," came a male voice and Belle turned to the lake in time to see Gyarados' head emerge and swim towards them. "But my day has certainly brightened. Those look delicious."

"Oh, yes, these are for you," said Belle as she held the basket in both hands and extended it to them. "I just have no idea how to um...well feed them to you."

"Just toss them," replied Gyarados. "It's not like I need to have table manners."

"Gyarados," said Lapras sternly. "Behave. You don't want to get thrown out of Rumple's hospitality while you're still poisoned."

"Speaking of," began Gyarados as Belle tossed him a berry. "Where is the excitable little imp?"

Lapras closed her eyes for a moment and Belle thought she was just annoyed with the dragon but then she remembered that Lapras was telepathic and maybe the creature was searching for Rumple with her mind.

"He's trying to figure out what the hunter used on you," replied Lapras as she opened her eyes, using her ability to levitate a berry towards her to eat. "He would like to remind you that you shouldn't be drawing attention to yourself."

"We're in the area of his castle," mumbled Gyarados. "I thought he said the entire radius of his castle was warded."

"Yes but magic always has loopholes," replied Lapras with a smile as Gyarados glared. "You know how fond Rumplestiltskin is in saying that."

"Yes and ' _All magic comes with a price_ ' frankly it's annoying," mimicked Gyarados with high pitched tone of voice at the back of Belle's mind and she couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly a jet stream of water shot out from the lake and hit Gyarados right in the face.

"The next time you try and imitate him, please remember to do it once I've closed my link," said Lapras with a smile as Belle giggled at the glare Gyarados was aiming at them. Sure his expression was the same all throughout but since Belle was currently linked with him via Lapras, she could sense the annoyance from him.

"Dark One he may be, but Rumplestiltskin is a big baby!" shouted Gyarados as Belle heard both his thoughts and the loud roar aimed at the direction of the castle.

"Yra, that's the poison talking," said Lapras with a smile. She then turned to Belle. "You don't really have to stay Belle."

"Rumple said that maybe I could read to...ummm...him?" stammered Belle as she didn't really know how to address the dragon who was now thrashing in the middle of the lake.

"As long as it isn't any bad dragon stories, I'm all ears," came Gyarados voice inside her head as the dragon continued his little violent act. "It might help calm me down."

"The poison is making him weak," answered Lapra. "Given his restlessness, he thrashes about and uses up energy...making him an easy prey."

"That's just horrid," replied Belle with distaste. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Hunters tend to do everything to capture us creatures, Belle," replied Lapras with a sad sigh. "But from the looks of it, this hunter wasn't paid to capture Gyarados. It's more of a trophy hunt."

"That's barbaric," exclaimed Belle as she felt both Lapras and Gyarados shrug.

"That's what we creatures face on a day to day basis," replied Lapras sadly. "Rumplestiltskin is sympathetic Other humans have treated him like beast to be slaughtered just because we have abilities far from the depth of knowledge of humans...no offense, Belle."

"I understand," replied Belle. "Not to defend my kind, but humans tend to kill the things they do not understand or fear. They feel threatened immediately instead of trying to understand or make peace." She paused as she looked towards the direction of the castle. "It doesn't make it right, though."

"My how serious a conversation," interrupted Gyarados. "Could we have the story instead...if you ask me that won't be boring or disgustingly serious."

Lapras rolled her eyes as Belle chuckled. "As you wish, if you could Belle...I fear what I might do to my old friend if he continues with his restlessness."


	3. Chapter 3

Belle continued to bring food and read to the two creatures as Rumple tried to determine the poison and cure that was ailing the dragon residing in his lake.

By what Lapras would report, it looks like the effects of the poison was slowly weakening and it may just pass over the next few days.

But still, he wanted to have an alternate in case the hunter manages to poison Gyarados again or even Lapras. He didn't want to risk the two's safety on a hunch that the hunter won't try again because Rumple knew that the hunter would. Hunters like that would try and try until they get their trophy.

He was just about to open another book when he felt Lapras at the back of his mind, urging him to come down to the lake. Fearing an emergency, Rumple quickly teleported only to find his caretaker laughing at something and the other two creatures with an amused smile.

"What's going on?" asked Rumple, not too please with the summons. "I was busy."

"We need you to settle a wager," said Belle as Gyarados swam forward.

"Belle was telling us how there was a contest she read about where men tried to stay on a wild horse or bull." continued on Lapras. "Gyarados has said that no one, not any level headed man would be able to ride him properly. Not even a trained dragon rider."

"And you're the only dragon rider we know," said Belle.

"I am not a dragon rider," replied Rumple as he turned to leave.

"Scared I'll throw you across the forest Rummy?"

Rumple stopped and turned to glare at the dragon. "May I remind you that you're staying in my lake out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Doesn't answer my question though," replied the dragon with a satisfied smirk that Rumple felt through Lapras' link to all of them. "Come on, there's still poison in my system and I need to channel all this violence somewhere."

Lapras and Belle shared a look. Males, may it be humans or creatures sure did have an ego the same size as them.

Rumple teleported himself and Gyarados to the middle of the lake as Belle and Lapras watched.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Belle with excitement as Rumple mounted the dragon.

"It could go either way," replied Lapras with a smile. "Gyarados can dive hundreds of feet but Rumple has magic." She turned to the two as they began their wager.

In all honesty, they had done this just to get Rumple by the lake as well because both creatures had a hunch and from the way Gyarados was moving, the hunch was correct.

Gyarados had been right when he said he had felt something in the air when they had first arrived. It has been when he was in the presence of Belle and of Rumple. Belle was a sweet woman but her calming effect that Gyarados had hoped didn't live up to that first feeling he had felt.

And then it was Lapras who had come up with the answer...it wasn't just Belle who had been there when Gyarados had arrived, it was the two humans. The other thing that stood out was when Lapras had communicated with Rumple when they had first arrived, the Dark One had mentioned that Belle had felt Lapras' presence as well and Rumple had concluded that Lapras' was putting strength in her ability which she had denied and had argued that maybe he and Belle shared a bond of some sort...

 _I was right._ Came Gyarados voice as Lapras quickly closed the with Belle and Rumple. _Being in the presence of this two is cancelling out the poison...who would have thought that Rumple would find True Love._

 _It was only a matter of time...we both know there's something more to Rumplestiltskin than meets the eye…_ replied Lapras as she eyed the two. Gyarados had dove underwater and had resurfaced but the Dark One was still on his back and from the looks of it not going anywhere. _Looks like you're losing your touch, Yra._

 _Damn poison wasted energy._ argued Gyarados. _If I was at full strength, Rumple would be half way across the forest by now._

 _I'm torn between telling them or not._ began Lapras as Gyarados made another attempt of swinging Rumple from his back.

 _You know humans,_ began Gyarados as Rumple stayed on his perch. _They always screw things up. Best let it play out on its own. True Love is True Love, no matter how incredibly blind these two are about the other's feelings._

Lapras laughed through the link as she opened it once again to Rumple and Belle, just in time to hear Rumpel declare, "Had enough?"

"No," replied Gyarados as he swam in circles, and Lapras knew that particular motion of the dragon who usually did that pattern in an attempt to create a tornado. But Rumple was too fast and contained the energy to the lake, so as to not disturb Belle and Lapras who were by the edge.

"That would be Gyarados' last attempt," began Lapras as the wind speed dialled back down. "It takes an awful lot of energy to do that and now that it didn't work, he'll be spent."

"Would that mean the poison has done its course?" asked Belle.

"It may have," began Lapras as Rumple teleported himself and Gyarados back to edge of the lake. "He will need rest."

"I expect that was an end result to this little display," said Rumple as he tried to dry himself with magic. "And these were my favorite clothes…"

"They'll dry," remarked Belle with a smile as Rumple glared at her. "It's not like you do the laundry anyway."

"I do because my caretakers keeps getting distracted with reading," huffed Rumple.

"That's your fault," challenged Belle. "You shouldn't have given me a library."

"I thought it would motivate you to actually take care of my estate," fired back Rumple and Belle's smile brightened. "What?"

"So you admit that you gave me the library," replied Belle cheekily and Rumple's eyes widened.

"Oh she got you there Rummy," said Gyarados from behind him. "You know, Lapras, maybe we should come visit Rumple here often...it's the best company I've had in years, even with the poison running through my system."

* * *

"Thank you," came the voice of Rumplestiltskin and Belle lifted her head from the book she was reading to see him standing a few feet from her. "For putting up with Gyarados. That wasn't an easy feat."

"I don't know about that," replied Belle with a smile. "He was charming...once you get past the rough exterior." _Like someone I know who is standing not so far from me._

"He does grow on you," replied Rumple as he looked at her then not at her, fidgeting with his hands. "Um, I made tea if you care for a cup." He then started pouring himself one not noticing Belle's smile aimed his way.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they both drank their teas, each turning to the other when the other was looking away...never meeting each other's eye.

"Thank you as well," began Belle, breaking the silence. "Being with Lapras and Gyarados for the past few days felt like an adventure." She paused and finally met his eye. "Thank you for letting me help."

"You always help," offered Rumple.

"Well I've always felt like a burden…" confessed Belle. "Here, back home...why I was always left behind to my own devices...because I was never useful."

"Whoever told you that is an utter idiot," remarked Rumple. "You are a remarkable woman, Belle. You are never a burden. You are never useless...you're incredible, smart and kind. You-" He cut short as he realized he has rambled on. "I'm sorry that was very inappropriate of me."

"I don't think so," replied Belle with a shy smile. "If you will allow me, I think all the things you said can also be said about you. You're smart, amazing...kind-"

"I am no such thing," interrupted Rumple.

"Yes because everyone would be willing to put up with a temperamental restless dragon and a telepathic marine reptile while hiding them away from a hunter while they couldn't defend themselves," argued Belle and Rumple tried to find any argument but he couldn't find any. "Yes, I thought so."

"That...I mean...well I owed them a favor," stammered Rumple but Belle knew better.

"Yes, well, I'm not easily fooled," said Belle as she set her teacup down. "You may want people to see you as a beast...but there others out there who know better."

"And are you one of those?" asked Rumple, his voice low and soft, searching for his answer through her expression and when she smiled, he knew.

"I am...and I'm glad you let me be," said Belle as she surprised him like that time with the whole incident with Robin Hood. She stood on her toes and hugged him. She quickly let go and offered him a smile. "Good night, Rumplestiltskin."

"Good night," managed Rumple as he watched her go to her chambers and somewhere at the back of his mind, he could feel a faint presence….the presence of two creatures wearing satisfied smirks as they swam to the depths of the sea.


End file.
